1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for endoscopic inspection which regulates an insertion direction of an endoscope and particularly relates to a fixture for endoscopic inspection installed in an inspection of a blade of an engine and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in inspecting a blade of a jet engine and the like, an endoscope device in which an insertion portion is inserted into the jet engine and a defect inspection of a blade is made by using a picked up inspection image of the blade is widely used.
Such a prior-art endoscope device technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-163723, for example. In the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-163723, a technology of a fixture detachably installed in the vicinity of an access port provided in a jet engine when an insertion portion of an endoscope device is inserted into the jet engine is disclosed. This fixture is installed by bringing two pressing plates into contact with a wall surface of the jet engine and is fixed to the access port when the insertion portion of the endoscope device is inserted therein.